


死侍重伤后的两小时

by RandomForest



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 重伤的死侍在一片幻觉中去找蜘蛛侠了。





	死侍重伤后的两小时

天刚刚黑的那一刻所有东西都变得奇诡起来。太阳沉下去了，橙黄的晚霞也像抽水马桶似的被卷进地面消失不见，速度快到你根本预测不到。

{我们在干什么？}

“忙着欣赏天才的自愈因子处理身上的十四颗子弹——或十五颗，我猜？”

[你要去哪儿？]

韦德没有理睬这个问题，他想抬起右手，试图掀开被血液糊在脸上的残破的面罩，但遗憾的是，他的右手还没长出来，只能看到不完整的手肘处的肉块往下滴着浓稠的血，看起来像嚼不烂的豆腐鸡。

{你知道我们还有左手。}

[嘿……死亡女神在哪儿？]

“我们还没死，目前，看看这双腿，它们还在好端端地往前走着呢，恩？”韦德吐出一颗碎了的牙齿。一般来说，吐出去总比咽下去好，对吧。除非，有人在给你做一个绝赞的口交——这种情况除外。

公路边的杂草摇晃的幅度特别大，它们像是喝醉了。在死侍东倒西歪地路过，并散发着铺天盖地的血腥味时，它们讥笑着，发起大声的嘲讽。

“先生，垃圾场都比你体面一些。”

“我知道，我看上去就是一条便血的狗拉出来的屎。”韦德大笑起来，声带的振动撕扯着伤口，他的脖子流出了更多的血，“但这至少充分地吸引了你们的注意力，是不是？你好，我是死侍，我喜欢成为焦点。”

“这可不是什么值得骄傲的事。”其中一根草说，它在热浪中晃得没有规律，像正在跳钢管舞的妓女。

韦德蹲了下来，这个动作使得插在他腿部的几支箭刺入得更深了，他差点稳不住向草堆里面倒去。

“小心点！死侍先生，我们还要生活。”

“知道吗，杂草，你们的生活就是在路边吸收废气和给没带手纸的人擦屁股……所以，我现在想上来小睡一会儿，怎么样？”

“你真是个混蛋。”

它们一起皱起了眉，并向韦德吐口水。

“我应该怎么做？”韦德盯了一会儿不倒翁似的路标，和上面模糊不清的数字，还算诚恳地征求意见。

{离开。继续走。}

“耶，这也是我想的，”他站起来的时候摔了一跤，公路上多了一摊泥浆般的血，他用仅剩的左臂撑着地面跳起来，这个动作给身体带来了一些负担，所有插在他身上的箭和刀一起发出了清脆悦耳的撞击声，瞧他携带武器的方式多么有新意，“拜了，杂草们，继续过你们的垃圾生活吧。”

他在成千上百万的咒骂声中再次笑了起来，笑得喷出满嘴的血液，他双腿并拢，浮夸地弯下腰，向公路两边的杂草鞠了个躬，像是谢幕致敬。

“咱们的脑袋里到底有没有进过子弹？”韦德伸出一根手指，弯曲指关节敲敲自己的脑袋，接着使劲地摇晃了起来，“有？没有？我听不出来。”

[管他呢，你能自愈。]

“说得对。”韦德全身所有地方都在激烈地疼痛，他能听到新生的细胞成长的声音，他能感受到它们争先恐后地顶替掉那些腐败枯萎即将尖叫着死去的血肉。

他离城市的光源越来越近了——那座超级英雄都市，蜘蛛侠管辖的区域。这不是他有意为之的结果，这就像是一种本能，你瞧，人总会向着光走的，即使是韦德这样的人。

{哦，蜘蛛侠。}

“对，蜘蛛侠。他会看到咱们吗？”韦德疲惫得可以睡着的脑神经总算因为一件新的事而活跃起来，“我需不需要带点礼物？一年没见过小蜘蛛了。”

[没那么久吧……有吗？]

{你想带什么类型的礼物？}

“给我的超凡好朋友一个……生鸡蛋怎么样？”

{为什么是生鸡蛋？}

“没有为什么，因为，”韦德说，“咱们完全不知道他蛋壳下面长什么样，是吧？”

[我们也早就不在乎了。]

“是这样——就是这样，他是谁不重要。只要他穿上那套紧身衣，在高楼大厦之间荡来荡去……”韦德停下了脚步，他睁大了眼睛看着空无一人的马路中间放着一个生鸡蛋，“我们还在幻觉中吗？”

{不知道。}

韦德小心翼翼地大步地逼近它，并用力拔出了膝盖下方的一把刀丢到一边，以避免不小心砸到它。

“我要把它捡起来了。”在听到两个赞同的声音后，韦德伸出沾满血污和泥土的左手，用三根手指谨慎地捏起它来，并移在耳朵边晃了晃——动作缓慢地像个劣质机器人，“百分百确定，是生的！操，咱们可真走运，感谢那只在马路中间下蛋的母鸡，愿你的余生都幸福快乐。”

“注意一下，当我说到下蛋这个词我就会想到那个画面，关于这颗蛋是怎么从……”

{打住，这可不怎么好。}

[你该把它藏藏好，生鸡蛋很容易碎。]

“废话，我会保护好它的。”韦德用手指挑开了屁股上方的口袋，让它顺着旁边滑进去。他继续往前走，又跑又跳，像个快乐的醉汉，嗨，纽约城，死侍要来啦。

他的头还是很晕，基本上已经分不出明显的痛觉，只有酸胀的头皮发麻的感觉。他在等自己的右手完全地长出来。好拔掉一部分的武器，不至于吓到他的超凡好朋友。

[你知道你还有左手。]

“嗯哼。”韦德随意地应声，说句糟糕的实话，他只是懒。等手长出来是借口，烂得不能再烂。

{你真混蛋。}

“我就是你。”他愉快地补充。

[我们会吓到其他人。]

韦德瞥了一眼人们惊恐的眼神，像在看一个从下水道爬出来的异形，或是人兽合成的畸形怪物，滴着脓液和血浆的那种。呕——再想下去他自己也要吐了。韦德啐出一口血沫：“习惯吧！我们什么时候不吓着别人了？”

他左腿上的大血窟窿已经变小很多了，他被穿空的右脚掌也已经补全，只是他需要买一双新靴子了，还有，等等——让我们看看还有哪儿有问题，哦，还有已经愈合的腹部外黏着之前流出的肠子。

“抱歉啦，女士们先生们。”韦德笑着把它们扯下来，可惜它们缠在手上了，他甩了好几下才终于甩出去，刚好粘在一位女士的裙角上。锐利的尖叫声在他耳边炸开，这使死侍开始怀疑自愈因子在此刻会不会试图修复他的耳膜。

这挺好的，尖叫声吸引注意力，他不排斥尖叫声。蜘蛛侠就喜欢跟着尖叫声走，看看是哪里发生了什么需要他伸出援手的犯罪事件。

接着，韦德摔倒了，操，他不是故意摔倒的，他也不是被人轻轻一推就会全盘倒下的多米诺骨牌，只是，他不想伤人，他很早以前就不了。

[我们又不是坏人。]

“我们不是。”韦德听到清脆的碎裂声，他像是突然意识到了那颗生鸡蛋，坚韧的，脆弱的，可爱的，白色的生鸡蛋。

他拽下了那个沾满血的皮质口袋，试图倒出些什么来，就算是恶心的透明蛋清，就算是黏糊糊的蛋黄。

什么都没有。

“我就他妈的知道不会有母鸡在那种地方下蛋。”他恶狠狠地说，气恼地把枪袋扣回原位，他把布满伤疤的脸埋在掌心里一会儿，大概只有五秒，然后重新抬头，“我需要一份新的礼物。”

{什么类型的礼物？}

“一朵玫瑰花，”韦德没有意识到自己的声音多么歇斯底里，他的喉咙已经愈合，不再冒出带血的气泡，“我会让他知道，我会让所有人知道，我总是有办法——”

“我比你们任何人都浪漫。”

插满武器浸满鲜血的雇佣兵在大街上奔跑，他拉伸开的每一寸肌肉都在愉悦地悲鸣，那些刺在他身体里的刀因为剧烈的动作再次弄伤他，而那些伤口又迅速被修复，诡异地周而复始。

[我们要去抢劫花店了。]

韦德有点迷茫了，他的大脑里塞满了疑惑，像枕头里塞满了棉花。眼前闪过那么一段时间的黑暗，他不知道自己在这段时间干了什么，被人敲晕了？睡着了？被僵尸啃了？

{看看你的右手。}

他从手臂开始看，暴涨的肌肉上可怖的疤痕和青筋，像是无数条蛇蜿蜒凸起，一直蔓延到手腕——好极了，他长出了手腕，甚至手指，更好，他继续看下去，他把视线移动得很慢很慢，慢到几乎静止。

他的拇指和食指捻着一朵玫瑰花。尖锐的刺正好刺入他的手指，像是钥匙和锁孔，十分契合，完美。

“沾了血也看不出，是不是？我喜欢红色的东西。”韦德坐在地上，坐在一条小巷子里的垃圾桶旁边，他凝视着那个垃圾桶整整三十秒，然后不可置信地提问，声音尖得像个无理取闹的怨妇，“它看起来比我更好吗？”

“是的。”有人说话了，听起来不是他自己的。也不像是任何一个陌生人的，他在大脑里搜寻着所有的信息，包括早上吃的玉米煎饼，上一任雇主脸上的痣，沾着血和脑浆的钱。

韦德抬起头，这个动作像是老旧城堡里的——会发生鬼故事的那种——沉重又积灰的大门被打开，发出冗长又难听的“吱呀”。

红蓝。他喜欢这个颜色搭配，他以前不喜欢，但现在开始喜欢了，就在这一秒。

“嗨，宝贝。”他咧开嘴笑起来，面罩的下半部分被毁了，所以对方可以很清晰地看到他的嘴角和牙齿。

蜘蛛侠轻轻叹了一口气，但这种叹气并不是韦德听惯的那种，人们对他彻底失望后，厌恶与排斥的叹息。这倒是有点像……他饿了一天，偷了邻居家的蜂蜜曲奇，而伟大的蜘蛛侠弯下腰拍拍他的脑袋，告诉他下次不要这么干了，因为他会给他更好的。韦德完全不知道蜘蛛侠怎么会出现在他幻想的童年画面里，这太诡异了。更可怕的是他根本无法停止这个画面，现在蜘蛛侠已经牵着金发小韦德的手去跟邻居奶奶道歉了。

眼下的这个蜘蛛侠突然从他头顶的围墙跳到了他的对面，居高临下地俯视他。这终于中断了韦德脑内甜蜜温情的场景。

“叮咚——温馨提示，我没有任务，我不是来杀人的，你可以得到死侍的保证，他绝对、百分百地对这个城市没有威胁。”韦德举起双手，眨了眨眼睛打算说点俏皮话来活跃气氛，“我就是来看你的，小蜘蛛。”

“你的伤要多久才能好？”他可爱的鸡蛋脑袋歪向一边，声音是那么悦耳好听，就像是一个举起蘑菇遮风挡雨的男孩突然出现在险象丛生的大森林，“你知道你脑门上插着一支箭吗？”

“啊呀……可能要过很久才行，甜心，我都走不动了，或许你可以带我一段路？”韦德的声音甜腻得渗人，他知道自己在向小蜘蛛撒娇，那很恶心，好吧，但是又怎么样呢？

接下来小蜘蛛说了一句话，他绝对说了一个长句子，可韦德忙于和自己脑袋里的声音争论关于撒娇的问题从而错过了它，他无从得知了。

更他妈奇妙的是小蜘蛛向他伸出了手，准确无误地环过他的腰，还小心地避开了那些被刀插着的地方。这条纤长精瘦的手臂蕴藏着无限的力量，他把韦德整个捞了起来，轻松地像在挎一个公文包，里面只有几张薄薄的纸片。然后，他朝远方发射了蛛丝，他们俩荡到了空中。

强烈到虚幻的失重感让韦德一时间有点恍惚，他低头望着五彩缤纷的夜晚的灯光，迷幻得像是掉进水槽的调色盘。他盯着自己的血液从空中落下，或许会滴在一个刚买好的冰激凌上，滴在刚做好发型的某位小姐头上，滴在想要接吻的情侣的嘴唇上。这真是一件令人开心的事，他的血液能洒满整个纽约。而他丝毫不感到愧疚。红色是个好颜色。

唔……红色。

他下意识地想起了一件重要的事——玫瑰，不敢相信他怎么能忘了？他以最快的速度把右手举到眼前。

那并不是一朵玫瑰花。

韦德想开枪自杀。认真的，他想放一颗子弹进自己的脑袋里。鉴于他的枪都没子弹了，他不介意把大腿上的匕首拔出来捅进自己的心脏。

那他妈的是一个小屁孩玩的纸质风车，鲜红的彩纸，在风中转个不停，像个愚蠢的风扇。

操，还有什么是幻觉？小蜘蛛是吗？

“你是真的吗？”韦德问，他抬起头看着他的蛛网脑袋，面罩上的白色部分。但不等他回答，韦德又继续说，“别回答我这个问题，我现在不想听了。好吧，如果你是真的小蜘蛛，就算你现在要把我送到神盾局，然后神盾局再把我送进精神病医院我也不在乎，反正我也能逃出来，对吧？或是你想把我送到X战警那儿去，嘿，那就更好——”

“韦德，”小蜘蛛开口说话了，他在面罩下一定皱眉了，因为他的声音听起来是这么困惑，“你还好吗？”

这倒像是真的小蜘蛛会问的话，即使他脑子里被一百万个问号填满了，他可能还是会先问问他的情况，而不是真的去回答什么“我是真的，我是你如假包换的好邻居蜘蛛侠”。

“不好。”韦德老老实实地回答了，他快被这个白痴的红风车打击至死了，他想扔了它，把它冲进城市地下的污水管道，但他的手还是紧紧攥着不肯放松。

蜘蛛侠带着他落到一个屋顶上，动作轻缓得像是一片树叶降落在水面上。

“呃，或许我们应该先拔出你头上的箭？”蜘蛛侠犹豫地向他伸出手又缩回去。

韦德无所谓地耸耸肩，他折断锋利的头部，再把余下的部分整根拔出，滚烫的鲜血从那个窟窿洞溅出去了。有点痛，也有点痒，可以接受。

注意到小蜘蛛在盯着他手上的红风车看，韦德把它递过去了，几乎紧贴着小蜘蛛的脸。

“送给你。”

小蜘蛛眨了眨眼睛，他红色的蛛网脑袋陷入了可爱的疑惑中。

“不要？好吧，我就猜到你不会要的，没关系，那咱们就把它扔了，撕成碎片冲进污水管道，反正我也挺讨厌它的，这个白痴玩意儿骗了我。”

{这种手法可不太光彩。}

“嘿，等一下，也没有那么糟吧！”小蜘蛛立刻接过了它，上面可能还沾着死侍的血，但他一点也没嫌弃，只是静静地看着它在风中转了一会儿，“古怪，但也挺可爱的，我觉得。谢谢你，韦德。”

[哇……他竟然收下了。还说了谢谢。]

{小蜘蛛真是个好人，他完全不介意这个又蠢又脏的红风车，就跟咱们一样。}

蜘蛛侠举着红风车的画面让韦德突然觉得这个小玩意儿是那么惹人怜爱。空气中一下子浮满了装着小花朵的肥皂泡泡，晃晃悠悠地上升，韦德忍不住想伸出手指去戳破它们，最好能够一次性全部戳破，让所有的花瓣都落在蜘蛛侠的头顶上。

“你感觉怎么样？”小蜘蛛伸出手在韦德面前挥了挥，大概他又走神了。常有的事。

“感觉我恋爱了。”韦德说。

而脑子里的两个声音分别发出了惊呼和呕吐的声音。

FIN


End file.
